I'm Sorry, Anna
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: He betrayed her. He left her with somebody else. He chose another girl. He wanted her to leave. And now that his wish had finally came true, is he happy? Is he happy that Anna was literally gone? SEQUEL to Your Sweetest Lie... please R&R!


**I'm Sorry, Anna**

**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**Summary: **He betrayed her. He left her with somebody else. He chose another girl. He wanted her to leave. And now that his wish had finally came true, is he happy? Is he happy that Anna was literally gone?

**A/N:** A short sequel to my story. "Why" I just thought of this story recently when I was bored and reading some of my reviews and poof! It became a story! XD

In Yoh's POV. Warning, TRAGEDY! and Yoh is slight OOC. XD

Disclaimer: .disclaim.

On with the story!

-Stupiak-Kitty-

* * *

"Manta, I'm going outside! Kindly guard the house while I'm away!" I shout at the top of my voice as I ambled outside the En Inn with Amidamaru _floating_ beside me.

And he exactly knows where I will be heading right now. Speaking of my destination, it's been four years since I found out that she was…

There was an imaginary lump that made me swallow hard. I have no idea why I'm always like these when all of the sudden, thoughts about her came rushing into my head; together with that accident that made her, gone forever.

I should be happy, right? Now that I'm literally free from her training from hell, the bitchy slaps and the rude person that I had known my entire life. In short, her.

I can't even mention her entire name. Because when I do that, unknown fluid will flow onto my cheeks.

I quickly chuckle to hide my emotions to Amidamaru. Yet, he only looked at me sadly.  
Like he was used to see me like these; chuckling with no reason why while secretly wiping the fluid that came rushing onto my face.

I betrayed her. I chose some other girl that was prettier than her, more girl than her and more good than her, more modest and polite than her.  
I actually chose Abi because I was really sick of her. Or so I thought.

I was happy at first when I decided to dated Abi. I was happy because at last I could finally know how it feels like to be cared, and to be loved.  
And at that night, a taboo thing had happened. The same night that I'd lost her.

"I shouldn't have done that, right?" I turned to Amidamaru then smiled sadly. He, on the other hand gazes at me more gloomily.  
He looked like he really wanted to comfort me and pat me if he only could touch me.

Then I chuckled suddenly that didn't shock Amidamaru. Well, I was doing that for almost 4 years.

"What am I saying?" I uttered while chuckling that made me oblivious of the tears that came rushing together with my pathetic laugh. "I wanted this to happen, right?"

He only remained silent.

"I chose Abi because I want her to be gone, right?" I continued. I didn't even notice I was just simply comforting myself; contradicting my real feelings.  
And Amidamaru obviously noticed that.

"But I never thought that Abi was actually a bitch." I tighten the grip of my hands as I remembered the past.

Abi was pretty. She was actually pretty than her. And she was modest that I could never thought that she was actually a ho.  
And now, regrets and guilt came rushing towards my senses as soon as I discovered that dirty secret of Abi.

But it was late. She's already gone. She already left me, like I left her. But she'll never be back unlike me that desperately want to.  
She'll never ever be back even if I repay my dirty deeds and beg her like forever.

Simply because she was dead!

That simple thought made me sob. Then out of the blue, I saw myself crying as hard as I could. My companion could only sigh.  
Then decided to utter his sentiments towards his lord.

"You never noticed it at first, Yoh-dono." He started, paused a moment then continued. "But Anna-dono's loss made you realized that in fact, you loved her."

I stiffened and glare at Amidamaru; fire and hatred were dancing on my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop mentioning her name in front of me?" I snapped at him.  
he on the other hand, could only stare. "And I don't love her." I added.

"Then why are crying?" He dared to ask me. And I was at loss of words to answer that simple question.

"And why are we here?" he continued. "Why are we here at the place where you and she had your first date?"

I looked at him intently then deeply sighed. Just then, I slowly turned to the small lake that sparkles like diamond as he continued to voice out his feelings towards me.

He's right. I clearly knew he was right. I wouldn't be here, coming for the lonely four years of my life if I didn't care about her. No, I loved her. I truly loved her!

I felt completely miserable to think that I barely noticed that until she was gone; literally gone.

Yes, I'm absolutely free from the training from hell I've been experiencing as far as I can remember. And the only insolent girl I completely knew.

But am I happy? Am I really happy?

Sad to say, but I kind of miss that day where I was absolutely tired doing her infamous electric chair but she keep on persisting me to go on then asking me to buy the groceries while in fact I cannot even moved my numb legs. _Really brutal, eh?_

And I completely knew that the terrible days I had with her will simply be a memory.

I completely understand now what it feels like to do something stupid then regret it later on.  
And I couldn't do anything but to say sorry. Sorry for being a jerk. Sorry for leaving you. Sorry for being unaware that I actually wounded you. _Wounded your heart._

_I'm sorry._

"Let's go, Amidamaru."

Amidamaru looked at me with confused face. I simply smiled at him. "We're going to the cemetery." 

_I'm sorry, Anna._

-Stupiak-Kitty-

* * *

I know, I know. I was brutal. I actually enjoyed making Yoh suffer with my every story. x3 This is the sequel of "Why". And I'm gonna continue "I've fallen for you" soon! x33  
Please R&R.


End file.
